myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Order of the Rock Part 4 - Where's Gary?
(Good, i decided to continue this next Friday which is the current Friday i did this on, last Friday was Part 3 which was also made before this, yeah so...) *SpongeBob is in a forest and looks on around and looks for Gary* SpongeBob: Gary?! Where are you? Just give me a meow if you can hear me. Just 'MEOW' if you can hear me! *SpongeBob finds Snail Slime on ground* SpongeBob: Hmm, snail tracks. *He looks behind an oak tree and... He did not find Gary there* *Then he noticed some rising smoke later* SpongeBob: Could that be Gary? *He goes that direction* He must have run by here. *Watch burned tree* Doesn't look like this fire will spread. *The tree burns up so the ground is safe* I bet Gary started this. Gary?! Gary?! Come here boy! Hmm, I hear SOME snails. Gary? Where are ya buddy????? *SpongeBob finds a group snails* Gary??..... Are you in there? :/ Gary??! Gary?! Come here boy! *He goes to the snails* Gary? *The snails starts to meow* No, not you gu-- snails! All snails but Gary shut up! >:( *SpongeBob looks behind a birch tree... And again Gary isn't there* *He looks at the snails' tracks and since it is yeah it leads to the other snails only SpongeBob knows Gary isn't here... Gosh where is Gary at then?* SpongeBob: >:( Stupid snails. Snail: ?? *SpongeBob try to look behind a shrubbery* *A clam pops up surprising* SpongeBob: GAH!! D: *The clam is leaving and SpongeBob was scared of the clam* *SpongeBob jumps down to a lower ground* SpongeBob: Gary, it's getting scary out here! *He finds a smoldering costume... Gary's!* Gary?! Gary?! Oh, no! You in there, buddy? *Runs to the costume* Oh, geez. Please don't be toasted, Gary. *Lifts costume and.... Phew.. Gary is not toasted or dead* Phew. :) *He stomps on it so the smoke stops rising* Can you hear me, boy? *SpongeBob then is entering a cave* *Something is heard... Can it be Gary?* SpongeBob: Gary? Is that you? *He lol looks under a black small hole so...* *A Ninja Monkey is there, scary* SpongeBob: GAH!! D: *SpongeBob then leaves the scary cave* *SpongeBob then sees another shrubbery and it is moving, something or somebody is inside it... Hiding?* *SpongeBob looks behind the tall grass and finds......* Gary: *Shakes of fear* SpongeBob: Gary! There you are! :D *Gary looks at SpongeBob* SpongeBob: >:/ You're in big trouble, Gary! *Gary looks sad* SpongeBob: Do you have any idea how worried I was? :( You know you're not supposed to run off by yourself... Gary: *Does scared sound* *SpongeBob sees what scared him, Heffalumps and Woozles!* SpongeBob: Gary, run! D: *He and Gary escapes the creatures* *Stops running* Whew, I think we're good. *A REAL Fossa appears* SpongeBob: GAH!! D: *He and Gary escapes The Fossa* I think we made it... *Then an arrow ALMOST hit SpongeBob* Ah! D: Gary: Squeal! *It was a hyena, shooting upside* *The hyena tries to shoot again heh however heh it missed since SpongeBob and Gary left* *SpongeBob and Gary are stuck, a dead end!* *Heffalump and Woozles is getting closer guys, is getting kinda challenging* *SpongeBob picks up his wooden sword* *SpongeBob hits a Heffalump then* SpongeBob: >:( Back! Get back! *To Gary* Stay behind me. I've got you. *The Heffalump hit SpongeBob, then SpongeBob hit it two times and he then finish off the heffalump phew* *Then more Heffalump and Woozles came* *SpongeBob hit a Woozle, then another one, then the previous Woozle, and the other one, then he got rid of the previous Woozle, then he got rid of the second one... But lost his wooden sword* SpongeBob: *His sword poofs* Stupid wooden swords! >:( *SpongeBob and Gary backs... Gosh, Gary is getting worried, alot Heffalumps and Woozles!* *Gary seems to ask something* *A Ninja Monkey appears* SpongeBob: I know it's bad, I'll think of something. *SpongeBob is obviously thinking... Is TOO Many creatures who is there* SpongeBob: There's too many of them, buddy. Don't leave that spot, no matter what. You hear me? I've got you. *But a Heffalump hit Gary's eye hard* SpongeBob: >:/ Get away from him! *SpongeBob punches The Heffalump hard* *Gary's eye is now black* Oh, no! He got you! *And... Another Ninja Monkey appears i guess? Some Ninja moves!* SpongeBob: Waaah! *Ninja Monkey kicks SpongeBob* Oof! *He falls* *And tries to get away* Ahhh! *It jumps on him, what creepy jump just a scary jump* Ugh! Get off me! >:( *Ninja Monkey tries to hit SpongeBob, but SpongeBob is blocking it* Ahhh! Ahhh! *SpongeBob kicks the Ninja Monkey off, it jumps again* *Sandy comes and takes it off SpongeBob, she hit that heh The Ninja Monkey then eh, now then a few times and eh... Then The Ninja Monkey dies* *Creatures starts to get closer now eh well now we must run!* Sandy: Come on, let's get out of the open. *She, SpongeBob and Gary leaves the creatures, Sandy kills a Heffalump* *Well, that's heh heh heh that's for now, End of Part 4!* Category:Blog posts